can't slow down
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Él solo veía lo etéreo, lo irreal. Y ella acabó por desvanecerse bajo el peso de su mirada. Maka/Soul. UA.
1. downfall in the red

**note. **Nada es mío, so.

Sed buenos conmigo, es la primera vez que me aventuro en este mundo.

**adv. **raro hasta la médula (quizás no)

**1/2**

* * *

**can't slow down**

**.**

_downfall in the red_**  
**

_._

Le ve todas las mañanas, sin falta, haga calor o haga frío, llueva o nieve. Siempre está ahí, sentado en el banco de madera que hay frente a su colegio, con sus pantalones pitillo y sus botas militares siendo el flanco de miradas de todas las chicas que pasan por delante de él. Su melena desordenada, tan blanca que ciega a aquellas que se atreven a mirar más allá de sus clavículas, no es más que otro aliciente para que ella le mire y le mire.

Sus ojos color sangre acaban por desarmarla. Su boca que, tirante, se curva en una sonrisa mientras enciende uno de sus cigarros tan solo añade otro aleteo más a su corazón de cervatillo. Se ensimisma mirando sus manos, sus dedos, tan delgados y esbeltos como los de un músico que ya ha alcanzado tal grado de perfección que los demás tan solo son piedras en su camino.

Tiene ese tipo de mirada. Tiene ese tipo de ojos, que nada más ven el infinito de las cosas, lo etéreo y lo irreal. Da igual qué haya frente a él, sus ojos jamás se detienen más de dos segundos en lo que sea que le impida ver lo inmaterial de las cosas.

A Maka le gusta mirarle precisamente por eso, porque sabe que él jamás le devolverá la mirada. Porque sabe que tras su libro (rojorojorojorojorojorojo) está protegida, porque él, jamás de los jamases la mirará ni una sola vez. Eso la gusta, le hace sentir insignificante, pequeñita, ligera y un montón de cosas más a las que no atina a poner nombre porque son demasiado complicadas para su corazón racional hasta extremos insospechados.

Lo analiza cada vez que tiene ocasión, sobre todo cuando la monja-profesora falta a clase, por algún tipo de problema personal (Maka está convencida de que está confesándose, de nuevo), y no tiene que ocultarse tras su libro de literatura sino que puede mirarle abiertamente, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano. El cristal de la ventana es lo único que los separa (eso y tres pisos de altura) y sin embargo Maka se siente más cerca de él que nunca.

Le gusta sonreír a la misma vez que él y reír por lo bajo, con él, cuando su amigo (Black Star) comienza a hacer el estúpido una y otra vez, los ojos mirando al infinito parecen enfocar un poco al extraño chico que baila en mitad de la calle con algo más que sangre en sus venas. Le gusta apoyar las manos en sus rodillas a la misma vez que él y a veces fantasea con que son otros dedos los que trazan círculos en sus rodillas (o que serpentean bajo su falda, ya en casa) Le gusta bufar por lo bajo, imitándole, cuando su otro amigo (el que tiene cierto problemilla con el desorden) comienza a ordenar su pelo. Le gusta tanto, tanto, tanto qué.

Tiene serios problemas para saber cuando es ella y cuando es él.

Nunca se acerca a hablar con el chico de ojos color sangre. Nunca de los nuncas. Prefiere pegarse la lengua al paladar, cortarse un dedo o, qué sé yo, quemar un libro antes que hablarle, antes que pararse frente a él y respirar su mismo aire y sentirse más unida a una persona de lo que nunca puede imaginar.

Hay días en los que ya no se entiende ni ella misma y esos días, que suelen ser grises y que suelen anunciar una lluvia tan copiosa que lo mejor será quedarse en casa, con una manta sobre sus piernas, y un libro entre las manos mientras una humeante taza de chocolate descansa sobre la mesa antes que salir afuera, al mundo exterior, al mundo real y punzante que te puede destruir en millonésimas de segundos, antes de que tú puedas darte cuenta de lo que está pasando, antes de que puedas asimilar que estás acabado y que no hay nada ni nadie que puedas salvarte y que.

-Maka, ¿estás bien?-las palabras de su única y mejor amiga, Chrona (tan quebradiza como el cristal) la sacan de su ensoñación, la hacen parpadear, respirar, retirar los ojos del chico sangriento y volver a la bulliciosa clase.

-Sí, tranquila.-la sonríe porque es lo mejor que sabe hacer, porque Chrona no necesita saber que se está medio muriendo por un chico con ojos color sangre que no la va a querer nunca.

Querer.

A Maka no le gusta esa palabra, ese verbo. No le gusta lo que significa, lo que conlleva.

Maka no quiere querer. Maka no quiere que la quieran. Maka no quiere sentir como su corazón palpita desaforado contra su frágil pecho, no quiere llorar a escondidas, acallando los sollozos con la almohada. No quiere suspirar cada vez que ve a esa persona, no quiere ser feliz y desdichada al mismo tiempo.

No quiere ser como sus padres. No está preparada para ello. No está lista aún para crecer tan de golpe, tan de repente.

Por eso el chico sangriento es tan especial, porque sabe que nunca la va a querer.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-el tono de Maka es suave, delicado y dulce, casi como el algodón de azúcar que come los domingos por la tarde mientras su padre lloriquea en un rincón en tanto su madre guarda silencio al otro lado de la línea y ella que con los labios llenos de azúcar tan solo atina a respirar.

-N-no hace falta-el tartamudeo de Chrona provoca que Maka sonría, poquito, casi casi una sonrisa ladeada, y negando con la cabeza decide que sí, que sí que hace falta y que por nada del mundo va a dejar que su mejor y única amiga se vaya sola a casa, sin nadie con quien poder hablar de esos sueños que la persiguen noche sí y noche también mientras su madre (la de Chrona) está de viaje y su padrastro se entretiene en desmenuzar cadáveres para sus investigaciones.

Hay días en los que Maka desearía ser Chrona. Otros días, sin embargo, se contenta con ser y.

-Vámonos-cartera en mano y coletas balanceándose en torno a su rostro de muñeca y de niña perfecta y buena, recatada hasta el extremo, ojito derecho de la profesora y un sinfín de cosas más. Sus ojos verdes (casi inhumanos, porque ese verde tan verde no puede ser real, tangible) fijos ahora en Chrona, ahora en el chico sangriento, que continua sentado en el banco de siempre, con la chica de siempre (la de las curvas de infarto) toqueteando las puntas de su cabello de tanto en tanto mientras sus otros dos amigos (los raritos) discuten acaloradamente de vete tú a saber qué cosas.

Chrona la sigue tan rápido como sus piernas de cervatillo se lo permiten y Maka, consciente de ello, frena un poco su paso y anda más despacio, casi como si fuera directa al patíbulo y no a la calle, lejos de esa asfixiante institución religiosa que pretende convertirlas a todas en monjas dedicadas a la Santa Virgen y a otras mierdas de esa que llevan vendiéndole desde que tiene uso de razón y de memoria (y la importa un pimiento y peca y peca y peca.)

Salen del edificio hablando en voz baja de esto y aquello. Las otras chicas las saludan de lejos y se despiden de ellas con trémulas sonrisas que a Maka se la antojan hipócritas y falsas, tal y como son sus dueñas, y piensa que ya es hora de que alguien haga algo con esas chicas, que las pongan en vereda o algo así, porque no es justo que miren y miren al chico sangriento como si él fuera algo y no un alguien.

Ella también le mira y por un instante, tan solo un instante que se parece más al parpadeo lánguido de una mujer al coquetear, juraría que el chico sangriento, el chico con ojos color sangre ha sonreído.

Él, que sólo mira al infinito…la ha visto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La casa de Chrona está fría y en silencio, como de costumbre. Tan solo se puede escuchar el tenue tictac del reloj de cuco que hay en el salón, sobre una de las encimeras color verde que Chrona ha arreglado recientemente.

Como de costumbre la jaula de la mascota de Chrona está vacía (Maka sabe que el animalito no volverá, nunca de los nuncas)

Hacen los deberes sin mediar palabra, sentadas muy juntas la una de la otra, con la respiración y los movimientos prácticamente sincronizados, pero mientras que Chrona está atenta a los problemas de matemáticas y a las teorías imposibles de filosofía, Maka tan solo se ve capaz de centrarse en el chico de los ojos color sangre

El chico que sonríe cuando ella le mira, casi como si la viera realmente, como si Maka fuese importante o algo parecido (solo que no, ella lo sabe. Casualidad, se dice)

Maka empieza a pensar en si se ha convertido en una especie de acosadora o de niñata estúpida enamorada que babea por el chico en cuestión porque no ve normal estar a todas horas pensando en el chico con ojos color sangre. No lo ve normal y no entiende lo que la pasa y se ve incapaz de pensar en ello racionalmente porque cuando lo intenta un dolor agudo se extiende por todo su cuerpo, siendo el epicentro su propio corazón.

Suspira por lo bajo, ocultando sus ojos con la sombra de su flequillo, antes de desperezarse quejumbrosamente, con la mirada de Chrona fija en ella todo el tiempo, como si así quisiera asegurarse de que está allí, con ella, a su lado y que no es solo invento de su cabeza (Maka siente lástima por ella, pero solo a veces)

-Es hora de que me vaya. ¿Estarás bien?- a Chrona le gustaría decir que no, pero es demasiado buena y sabe demasiado como para retener a Maka más de lo necesario en esa casa tan fría y oscura que parece adherirse al alma (la oscuridad, digo)

-No hace falta. Nos vemos el l-lunes, Maka-ah, ahí está el tenue tartamudeo que hace sonreír a Maka. Que hace que sus ojos, verdesverdesverdesverdes, brillen levemente antes de que se incline sobre ella para besar la mejilla de Chrona con infinita ternura, para luego, tras recoger sus cosas, marcharse de allí, dejando tras de sí la estela de un leve aroma a mora, que hace que Chrona no se sienta tan sola, después de todo.

Maka consigue llegar al final de la calle sin derrumbarse. El mundo es demasiado colorido para ella como para considerarse a salvo en la calle, llena de gente que la empuja y la lleva de un lado a otro sin que ella pueda atinar a pararse, a ordenar a sus piernas a llevarla a la seguridad de su casa…

Parpadea, con lo ojos anegados en lágrimas, y borra ese deseo de su cabeza. No quiere llegar a casa, así que se deja llevar por la gente. Se deja empujar, pisotear, insultar e, incluso, tocar, antes de que sus piernas decidan que ya es hora de buscar un refugio para calmar esa atosigante sensación de sentirse atrapada en una jaula de oro que no la deja extender sus alas y volar, tan, tan lejos que solo el chico sangriento será capaz de alcanzar, porque sólo él ve lo infinito de las cosas, lo etéreo e irreal. Sólo él la ve a ella.

Mientras se mueve de manera autómata su cabeza no deja de darle vueltas al asunto del chico sangriento y por más que busca y busca una respuesta que pueda explicar el porqué de sus manos temblorosas y frías al verle, el porqué de sus labios entreabiertos al respirar su mismo aire. El porqué de esos sueños en los que él susurra su nombre una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, no la encuentra, la respuesta y.

-Ten cuidado, niña- una mano que zigzaguea por sus piernas hasta casi rozar la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo y ella que solo atina a apartarse de golpe, con los ojos chispeando una rabia asesina que parece echar hacia atrás al hombre. Maka no se detiene más con él y se aleja de su presencia lo más rápido que puede, con la falda revoloteando en torno a sus piernas esbeltas y pálidas como el papel.

No vuelve la cabeza para mirarle ni una sola vez y se olvida del incidente en cuestión de segundos, convencida al cien por cien de que esa sensación de miedo ha sido tan solo producto de su imaginación que quiere torturarla de todas las maneras posibles hasta hacerla dar cuenta de que es lo que realmente la pasa. De porqué no puede dejar de pensar en el chico con ojos color sangre, incluso en esos momentos en los que las temperaturas empiezan a bajar y ella tiene tan solo como abrigo un jersey y unos calcetines hasta las rodillas (un uniforme para nada práctico, piensa) para protegerse del frío que parece querer calar sus huesos hasta llegar a rozar su alma, esa que esconde tras capas y capas de mentiras y de sonrisas que ya no son reales porque le falta algo y ya no sabe qué es porque.

No se da cuenta de que la siguen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mano sobre su boca no es agradable, la pared del callejón que hay tras su espalda no es cómoda, los labios que besan y muerden la piel de su cuello no son amables, aquello que presiona su cadera cada vez que él (desconocido que la arrastra hasta un callejón con la sonrisa sucia en sus labios) se pega a ella en busca de más piel expuesta que marcar, que lamer, que besar y que saborear, no la gusta.

No puede gritar. Su mano se lo impide.

No puede apartarle. Su cuerpo la encierra.

No puede correr. Su mano libre sujeta una navaja contra su estómago.

Una solitaria lágrima se desprende de uno de sus ojos de hada y recorre su mejilla hasta perderse más allá de la curvatura de su cuello. El desconocido no la ve, porque está más ocupado en rozarse contra ella que en prestar atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor. Está más pendiente de morder el lóbulo de su oreja mientras gime en ella palabras que suenan sucias y vacías.

-Si te portas bien seré bueno- y la mano se desliza de sus muñecas a la curvatura de uno de sus pechos, que aprieta y manosea hasta que Maka siente como algo afilado se clava en sus entrañas.

-Ni se te ocurra gritar-algo tibio gotea la mano del desconocido y no es hasta que acaricia su mejilla con ella que se da cuenta de que es sangre, de que es su sangre y de que está apunto de ser violada por ese proyecto de hombre que huele a tabaco, alcohol barato y otras sustancias a los que no quiere poner nombre. Su mano está fría y pegajosa, se da cuenta, cuando la siente entre sus piernas. Cae en la cuenta de que esa mano es la misma de antes. Que esa sensación de miedo que la corroe de arriba abajo es la misma de antes.

Le gustaría gritar, pedir ayuda mientras las lágrimas calientan sus ojos, pero no puede. Está demasiado asustada, demasiado confundida como para poder atinar a hacer algo que no sea mirar el infinito en espera de que el dolor y la humillación pasen y de que el desconocido deje de intentar arrancar su ropa interior como si ésta fuera de chicle o de a saber qué.

-Estate quieta, niña-otra lágrima ensucia su mejilla de muñeca de porcelana, pero el desconocido no la ve, porque está más ocupado en dejar caer la navaja para poder colar la mano, llena de sangre, por la camisa de su uniforme (más roja que blanca, ahora) para manosear, nuevamente, las curvaturas de sus pechos mientras nuevos gemidos escapan de su boca infame y.

El desconocido tampoco ve venir el puñetazo.

Maka cae al suelo como una muñeca de trapo y el gorgoteo de la sangre la hace enfocar los ojos en la escena que tiene lugar frente a ella.

Sus ojos, con las lágrimas cristalizadas, no la dejan ver bien lo que pasa, pero está segura de que es el desconocido el que se retuerce en el suelo mientras la otra persona le patea las tripas, le asesta puñetazos en el rostro y le pisotea las manos con saña, con furia, casi como si se estuviese vengando por Maka, que se ve incapaz de hacer nada más que llevarse la mano al estómago para comprobar, no sin cierto alivio, que el daño es menor de lo que pensaba (la herida, digo)

Da un respingo y se pega a la pared cuando ve el filo de la navaja brillar en medio de la oscuridad, como un faro de esperanza o alguna mierda de esa que te venden en los anuncios de bricolaje que su padre ve a todas horas, con la esperanza de ser mejor persona.

Ni el desconocido ni ella se esperan lo que pasa a continuación.

El otro desconocido, el bueno, el que la está salvando, se arrodilla al lado del desconocido malo, el que ha intentando violarla, y con una especie de carcajada, que raspa su garganta, lleva la navaja a la entrepierna del desconocido malo y antes de que pueda reaccionar (el desconocido malo) la navaja ya ha cortado la piel y lo que no es piel y el desconocido malo llora y gime y grita de dolor mientras el desconocido bueno ríe a carcajadas y balancea la navaja entre sus dedos de artista mientras Maka se pregunta dónde estará la ropa del desconocido malo en tanto se levanta del suelo como puede, pues las rodillas parecen querer tirarla de nuevo al asfalto de manera dolorosa y parece que va a ser así y por unos segundos se ve de cara al suelo, con la nariz goteando sangre, pero unas manos rodean su cintura, con algo parecido al cariño, y evitan que se caiga.

Maka sonríe trémulamente mientras el chico con ojos color sangre la mira dentro de los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su casa no es como ella se imaginaba. Ella se esperaba una casa desastre, sucia y llena de basura por todos lados, con ceniceros a rebosar de cigarros consumidos y a medio consumir. Esperaba ver ropa interior (femenina y masculina) tirada por el suelo y colgando de los picaportes de las puertas.

Lo que se encuentra es totalmente opuesto a lo que se imaginaba.

La casa está limpia, ordenada hasta rozar lo compulsivo. No hay nada tirado por el suelo, tan solo partituras que se arremolina en torno a las patas negras del piano clásico que hay en un rincón del salón y que hacen que la casa sea más acogedora porque allí vive un músico y los músicos son los paria de la sociedad pero no, porque todo el mundo los quiere pero.

La casa huele como a incienso y a humo de tabaco y Maka se siente como en casa, casi por primera vez, y eso es extraño porque algo late en sus venas, algo como los recuerdos y ella no sabe la razón pero juraría haber estado allí antes, en ese mismo salón, esperando a que el chico sangriento la trajese una camiseta para que se cambiara de ropa.

El chico sangriento la mira desde el pasillo, donde se apoya contra la pared en una pose que roza el pasotismo y la sensualidad a la vez y que ella encuentra fascinante y atrayente solo que no, porque joder.

El estómago le duele como mil demonios y él parece entenderla porque en sus manos trae la camiseta y el botiquín. Sus ojos no dejan de mirarla, Maka se siente pequeñita y de pronto su jersey y su camiseta no están y él está tan ocupado en curar su herida que no ve como las mejillas de Maka se colorean de un intenso color rosa que la hace ver adorable, como una niña pequeña que corre detrás de las faldas de su madre para chivarse de aquel niño que la tira de las coletas mientras ríe y ríe.

-Ponte esto-suena casi como a orden pero a Maka le da igual porque no le está prestando atención y responde con movimientos autómatas a su (no) petición bajo la atenta mirada del chico sangriento, que parece querer grabar en sus retinas la imagen de Maka desnuda, en mitad de su salón, que se pone su camiseta de manga larga entre titubeos, sin saber si debe quitarse la falda o no.

Al final lo hace porque se siente sucia y porque la mirada del chico sangriento hace que sus venas se descongelen y que su corazón vuelva a latir desaforado contra su pecho mientras sus ojos no pueden dejar de mirarle, mirarle tan dentro que juraría ver como su corazón (el de él) bombea sangre oscura que recorre sus venas, envenenándolas y envenenándola a ella (a Maka), que se siente intimidada, reconfortada y casi segura bajo su techo, respirando su mismo aire.

El chico sangriento posa las manos en sus mejillas y sus dedos parecen encajar a la perfección en su rostro. Sus labios están a escasos centímetros, sus alientos se entremezclan y Maka casi siente como su corazón aletea hasta posarse en sus ojos, que miran al chico con ojos color sangre que sonríe y sonríe, sin que la sonrisa llegue a iluminar sus pupilas cansadas porque estás parecen estar más ocupadas en recorrer con ansiedad el rostro de Maka una y otra vez, como si dejar de mirarla significara perderla y.

-¿Me recuerdas, Maka?

El _tuptup_ de su corazón se detiene de golpe y ya no hay más chico con ojos color sangre, solo negro asfixiante y un nombre.

_Soul._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end chapter one.**


	2. memories in the red

**nota. **nada es mío, so.

No me gusta, pero es lo que hay, pensé que me quedaría mejor, lo siento.

**adv.** raro hasta la médula, como de costumbre.

**especial dedicación a **los que me leen, por aguantarme.

**2/2**

* * *

**can't slow down**

**.**

_memories in the red_

**.**

Maka tiene cuatro años y es la primera vez que va a ese parque, porque es la primera vez que viven en ese sitio tan extraño, en ese sitio que a Maka se le antoja perfecto porque está lleno de colores y de niños. Su mamá y su papá agarran con firmeza sus pequeñas manitas y ella sonríe y sonríe en tanto balancea sus coletas rubias en torno a su rostro de muñeca. Sus ojitos verdes van de un lado a otro, grabando en su memoria cada rostro, cada color. Sus piernecitas parecen querer echar a correr ellas solas, pero Maka las obliga a esperarla y cuando sus papás la sonríen y la dejan ir a jugar con los demás niño ella no se lo piensa más de dos veces y con el vestido blanco ondeando alrededor de su cuerpo echa a correr hacia el tobogán y hacia los columpios. Va a todos lados y habla con todos los niños que encuentra en su camino.

-Me llamo Maka y tengo cuatro años- su voz de niña es apenas un arrullo y la otra niña, que tiene el pelo tan negro como la noche, sonríe con timidez mientras sus mejillas se colorean de un intenso color rosa que a Maka le recuerda a las flores esas que su papá le suele regalar a su mamá en febrero, en su día especial.

-M-Me llamo Tsubaki- Maka sonríe y pronto comienza a jugar con ella a las casitas y a hacer castillos de arena con manos temblorosas, porque las construcciones se caen cada dos por tres, sobre todo cuando esas niñas de melenas rubias saltan encima de sus castillos, con las carcajadas rasgándolas las gargantas.

-Son Liz y Patty- Maka decide que no le caen demasiado bien aunque luego, cuando ve como juegan ellas dos solitas en un rincón del parque decide que le dan un poquito de pena y las invita a jugar con Tsubaki-chan y con ella misma y ya no son solo dos, sino que son cuatro y son las mejores amigas del mundo y cuando su mamá (la de Maka) les trae pastel de color rosa y de color blanco las cuatro se llenan los carrillos de comida y ríen como pueden mientras los otros niños las miran, porque son muy raras y porque Maka habla a ese otro niño.

Al que se esconde detrás de unos arbustos con las mejillas sucias y las rodillas raspadas. Al que tiembla cada vez que un niño se acerca a él con la mala intención de hacerle daño, de reírse de él por no tener papás que le quieran, por no tener ropa ni juguetes como ellos. Al que emprende a golpes cada vez que eso pasa, con el pelito revuelto cayendo sobre su rostro hambriento.

Maka no quiere verle triste, así que, día tras día, se acerca a los arbustos donde suele esconderse y le habla en voz bajita, muy pero que muy bajita, tanto, que el otro niño, al ver sus ojitos piensa que es un hada y así se lo dice.

-Pareces un hada, Maka…-y ella sonríe un poquito, porque no sabe porqué, pero ese niño le gusta, le hace querer sonreír como sino hubiera un mañana y eso que solo tiene cuatro años y no sabe que es querer pero quiere hacerlo y quién mejor que él, que está falto de cariño, que parece un animal salvaje con ese pelo blanco, cegador, que hace que Maka quiera llorar con solo verlo, pero luego, con el tiempo, decide que no, porque el niño con los ojos color sangre la necesita así que.

A él se lo cuenta todo, porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que hace los mejores amigos, y ellos dos lo son, así que, cuando se entera de la noticia corre a contárselo, aprovechando que su papá está más ocupado hablando con una mujer a la que jamás había visto y que su mamá se ha quedado en casa, sentada en una butaca de mimbre que hay en la habitación azul, esa que aún no estaba terminada y que ya no va a ser terminada nunca de los nuncas porque.

-Ya no va a venir- Maka llora en voz baja, escondiendo el rostro entre sus pequeñitas manos y el niño hambriento tan solo atina a acariciar con rudeza la coronilla de Maka, en espera de que ella deje de llorar, porque parece que se va a romper en mil pedazos y él no quiere quedarse solo, él quiere que ella siga yendo al parque, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los ojos verde de hada a rebosar de felicidad que no duda en compartir con él, pese a todo. Pese a que él es un niño que puede destruirla de dentro hacia afuera, como hace con todo lo que toca. Pese a que él no le ha hablado nunca, tan solo abrió la boca para decirle su nombre y fue como si le hubiese vendido su alma. Pese a que él es un niño que no sabe querer, que no quiere querer, porque a fin de cuentas no le han querido nunca y.

Cuando Maka vuelve a mirarle ya no hay niño, solo un conejo raído blanco de ojos rojos que parece mirarla y mirarla y ella acaba por sonreír mientras el niño que no sabe querer la mira escondido tras el tronco de un gran árbol.

El rojo de los ojos le recuerdan a él y Maka abraza el peluche como si le fuera la vida en ello y besando su cabecita de algodón, susurra un nombre muy pero que muy bajito y el niño, que lo oye, porque es incapaz de dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, sonríe por primera vez en su vida.

-Soul…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maka se revuelve en la cama, incómoda, conforme los sueños se van apoderando de su mente, en ese momento, cansada y demasiado débil como para luchar contra ellos. Aunque, a lo mejor, es que no quiere luchar contra esos sueños-recuerdos que parecen querer hacerla ver algo o alguien. Que parecen hacerla querer despertar de ese letargo en el que lleva sumida nueve años.

Juraría que su corazón late al mismo tiempo que el del chico con ojos color sangre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maka tiene cinco años y abraza con fuerza su conejo de peluche. Prácticamente oculta tras el sillón blanco del salón, escucha con ansiedad como sus padres discuten a voces en la cocina, acerca de quién sabe qué cosas. Maka juraría escuchar como la voz de su padre se tambalea conforme la de su mamá se va haciendo más y más fuerte con cada grito, con cada sollozo que parece resquebrajar su garganta en millones de cachitos que, como sus lágrimas, ensucian su piel de porcelana.

A Maka no le gusta que sus papás discutan. Ella quiere que se sonrían y se besen en las mejillas, tal y como lo hacían los domingos en los que Maka iba a despertarlos con una amplia sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara de muñeca. Pero luego su mamá empieza a esconder el rostro entre sus manos mientras sus hombros suben y bajan de manera arrítmica y su papá corre a cogerla en brazos (a Maka) para sacarla lo más pronto de esa fría y oscura habitación que parece querer comérselos, a todos, de dentro hacia afuera. Hasta no dejar de ellos nada más que el vago recuerdo de que allí hubo alguna vez una familia feliz, que se quería.

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?-su padre la abraza con más fuerza mientras la puerta blanca de la habitación se cierra tras ellos y el pasillo se convierte en mundo intermedio que les separa de la realidad (la habitación) y la irrealidad (el resto de la casa) Allí, en el pasillo, Maka se siente segura, querida y arropada por los fuertes brazos de su papá que no dejan de mecerla contra su pecho en tanto sus piernecitas (las de Maka) se balancean al compás del cuerpo de su papá.

-Que es muy feliz- y Maka sonríe porque es lo único que sabe hacer una niña que piensa que sus papás se quieren como sino existiesen más personas, solo ellos dos y su pompa de felicidad que les aísla del mundo y, a veces, de la propia Maka. Sonríe y entierra el rostro en el cuello de su papá y sus cabellos pelirrojos le hacen cosquillas en las mejillas y son tan rojos como los ojos de su mamá los domingos por las mañanas en las que el frío parece haber penetrado para siempre en las colchas floreadas.

En esos momentos sus papás no parecen quererse mucho, concluye Maka mientras abraza con más fuerza aún su raído peluche blanco contra su pecho, en busca de una sensación de calidez que hace mucho que no siente. Justamente desde…

-Vas a tener un hermanito-su madre sonríe de oreja a oreja, y son muy felices, ella lo sabe. Maka está plenamente segura de ello. De que los ojos de su papá no podrían mirar con más amor a su mamá ni aunque quisiera. Pero, claro, luego pasa lo que pasa y.

-Lo siento…-y la voz de mamá se quiebra y cae al suelo junto con ella en tanto su padre se marcha de casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe, con las mejillas a rebosar de finas lágrimas. Ella (Maka) ya no sabe que pensar y simplemente espera sentada en mitad del salón a que su papá vuelva y la lleve a la cama.

A partir de ese día, se dice la pequeña Maka mientras asoma la cabeza por debajo del sillón blanco, las cosas en casa ya no fueron igual de bonitas. Su mamá lloraba a cada rato y su papá iba y venía como si ellas ya no fueran las únicas en su vida. Los domingos dejaron de ser especiales y ya no hubo más habitación azul para decorar, sino que ésta comenzó a coger polvo y malos recuerdos en los que Maka disfrutaba jugar, vencer y llorar, a veces, en voz muy bajita, aprovechando que su mamá se encerraba en el baño y su papá bebía un líquido ambarino en la cocina.

La voz de su mamá se eleva tres tonos más en tanto la de su papá se va haciendo chiquitita y casi etérea y Maka deje de escucharle y ya tan solo oye como su mamá grita y llora. Se la imagina con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cadera, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. El pelo, ceniciento, revuelto y enmarcando su rostro de princesa. Sus labios, llenos y suaves, temblando con cada palabra que pronuncia y entonces.

-Se acabó.-Maka se estremece al escuchar esas palabras y aunque no las entiende sabe que no son buenas, que les van a hacer mucho daño y que van a hacer que su mamá y su papá lloren más de lo que ya han llorado hasta ahora. Sabe que esas palabras van a marcar un antes y un después en su vida de princesa consentida. Sabe que, a partir de ese momento, ya no habrá más días en el parque, ni más cenas en familia, ni en baños entre las risas de su mamá y las carcajadas de su papá que al final acaba bañándose con ellas dos porque le apetece. Sabe que ya no va a haber más castañas calientes en otoño porque su mamá hace ya mucho tiempo que no soporta el tacto de su mano (la de Maka) contra la suya propia. Y sabe, por encima de todo, que ya no va a haber más abrazos a tres, porque su papá ya apenas está en casa y su mamá…

-Ven pronto, Soul…-su murmullo de cervatillo asustado y tembloroso se pierde en el vacío de la casa. Las lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos de hada y acaba haciéndose un ovillo sobre sí misma, en el suelo, mientras abraza con muchas más fuerza que antes su peluche raído y blanco.

De pronto uno de los ojos del peluche se desprende y cae al suelo con un ligero _tuputup_ que hace que Maka enfoque su mirada en él. Su corazón empieza a bombear sangre demasiado rápido, sus labios tiemblan casi imperceptiblemente y juraría que sus pequeñas manitas comienzan a sudar frío y.

El botón rojo parece devolverle el eco de una mirada que ella conoce bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maka duerme ajena a todo lo que pasa fuera de su mundo onírico y no se da cuenta de que una fría mano roza su mejilla. No se da cuenta de que esa mano tiembla mientras cubre su delgado cuerpo con una ligera sábana blanca. Es incapaz de ver como la habitación a oscuras parece iluminarse cuando él le da una calada a su cigarro.

Los ojos rojos fijos en ella en todo momento, con miedo a que si retira la mirada, ella desaparezca como un hada que huye de todo lo malo que hay en el mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿A qué saben los besos?-Maka tiene diez años y se balancea en el columpio mientras su mejor amigo la mira seriamente, sin saber si hacer caso a esa pregunta o intentar cambiar de tema, porque verdaderamente no quiere saber a qué saben los besos, y porque en el fondo le da miedo contestar a esa pregunta.

-Y yo qué sé, Maka- opta por gruñir mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera heredada y tres tallas más grande que él, tan delgado como un junco. Maka le mira de reojo y sonríe como solo ella sabe hacer y en voz bajita, vuelve a preguntar.

-¿A qué saben los besos, Soul? ¿No te lo han enseñado en el orfanato?- a Soul le gustaría mandarla a la mierda pero al ver la sonrisa de la niña-casi mujer se olvida de que ese comentario le ha molestado y sin darse apenas cuenta de ello se encuentra sonriendo con ella, con los ojos rojos brillando con la luz del atardecer y el cabello blanco, despuntado, enmarcando un rostro que siempre seguirá siendo el de un niño hambriento.

-No, Maka. No nos enseñan a qué sabe un beso-contesta mientras la mira, colocándose como puede en el columpio para quedar cara a cara con ella (sus piernas a cada lado del asiento del viejo columpio y su espalda encorvada, para poder mirarla a los ojos sin dificultad)

-Oye Soul-él la mira y no se sorprende al ver que Maka ha imitado su postura casi a la perfección. Los labios se le curvan en una sonrisa tirante que ya parece ser su marca personal y antes de poder contestarla, de coger aire o de prepararse para lo que va a pasar, Maka roza sus labios contra las suyos, de manera tan efímera que a Soul le parece que ha sido como si una mariposa se le posara en los labios por unos segundos y.

Piensa que se está muy bien así, ellos dos solos en mitad de un parque que cada vez está más oscuro. Como si solo existiesen ellos dos y su pompa de la felicidad, solo que no.

-Las pompas de felicidad no existen-Maka se levanta de golpe del columpio y con los ojos verdes de hada clavados en los de él a medias le sonríe a medias le regala un par de lágrimas que ensucian sus mejillas de porcelana (igual que la sangre ensuciaba el mármol blanco de la cocina mientras las venas de su mamá lloraban lágrimas escarlatas) porque.

-Hasta mañana- el mañana nunca va a llegar, el parque jamás volverá a estar tan lleno de gente, Soul jamás volverá a sentirse tan feliz como en ese momento en el que los labios de Maka se atreven a juntarse con los suyos en un beso que no merece la pena ni llamarse así y porque.

Los besos saben a lágrimas y a un adiós.

.

.

.

Despierta de golpe, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho. El sudor frío adherido a cada poro de su piel. Las manos, temblorosas, se aferran con ansiedad a la sábana blanca mientras sus ojos verdes de hada, aún velados por el sueño, recorren la habitación ajena en busca de aquel que ha estado velando su sueño durante toda la noche.

Porque sabe que ha estado allí, viendo como dormía. Lo sabe, porque le parece tan natural como respirar, como comer o como escuchar música en sus peores días. Lo sabe porque es tan natural como obligarse a sí misma a olvidar todo aquello que la hizo feliz (daño)

-¡Soul!-el grito se escapa de lo más hondo de su garganta sin que ella quiera o pueda hacer algo para evitarlo y antes de darse cuenta si quiera de lo que hace, salta de la cama y descalza, corre hacia el salón, en espera de encontrarle allí, sonriendo de lado mientras el cigarro se consume entre sus dedos de artista. En espera de que nada más verle él la diga...

-¡Joder! Soul se ha traído una chica y no me ha avisado-solo que él no está en el salón, sino que es el niño rarito con algo más que sangre en las venas, que la mira las piernas desnudas con algo de descaro y picardía y Maka tan solo atina a pensar que ese chico es demasiado extraño como para considerarse hombre, porque ese pelo azul y esa mirada de loco tan solo pueden pertenecer a un niño demasiado grande que se empeña en creerse adulto cuando solo es un pobre y esmirriado infante que busca algo de cariño en.

-¿Y tú quién eres? Yo soy el gran Black Star- cuando Maka quiere mirarle ya es demasiado tarde, porque tan pronto está en el sofá está frente a ella, está en la puerta de la cocina hablando a voces con vete tú a saber quién.

-No grites- Maka encoge los dedos descalzos mientras observa con ansiedad como otro chico aparecen en el salón. Ella sonríe sin poder evitarlo, aunque sus ojos de hada sin alas no reflejan la sonrisa, al verle, porque resulta que es el otro rarito amigo del chico con ojos col…No, se dice a sí misma, ahora es Soul. Ahora ya es alguien, no algo, se dice mientras se frota los brazos desnudos bajo la atenta mirada del chico rarito número dos (el obsesionado por el orden, por lo que ha podido observar días atrás Maka)

-Soul acaba de marcharse. Es raro que no le hayas visto. Cuando tú has gritado él acababa de cerrar la puerta- Maka siente como su corazón se descuelga de donde leches esté colgado y cae y cae a lo profundo de su alma, que ese instante se le antoja rojorojorojorojorojo como los ojos de Soul, como los ojos del conejo de peluche, como las lágrimas que lloraba su mamá aquella tarde en la que.

Echa a correr antes de que ninguno de los amigos de Soul pueda reaccionar. Baja las escaleras de tres en tres, de dos en dos y al final acaba saltando trozos demasiado grandes como para llegar de una sola pieza al suelo, pero le da igual.

Ella lo único que quiere es alcanzar a Soul, refugiarse en sus brazos mientras le dice cuánto lo siente, cuánto lamenta haberse ido sin haberle dado una explicación. Ella lo único que desea con todas sus fuerzas es esconder el rostro en el confortable pecho de Soul mientras él acaricia su larga melena rubia, que ahora revolotea entorno a su rostro de princesa marchita, mientras susurra palabras inconexas, porque él nunca ha sabido expresar con palabras lo que siente. Ahora lo sabe, mejor dicho.

Ahora lo recuerda.

Ahora ya no hay borrones negros y rojos en su mente, porque las figuras borraras ya tienen rostro, ya tienen nombre. Ahora ya le ve, en todo momento, a su lado, a veces sonriéndola, a veces incitándola a seguir adelante. Ahora ya entiende porque lleva colgado un botón rojo al cuello.

Ahora entiende porqué le quiere.

-¡Soul!-él se da la vuelta en cuanto oye que le llaman. La melena desordenada, los dedos esbeltos, la chupa de cuero, todo en él es igual que siempre, pero en realidad no. Porque ahora no es el chico con ojos color sangre, ahora es Soul (los latidos de su corazón parecen llamarle en todo momento)

Él parpadea mientras sus ojos recorren la figura de Maka que apenas cubierta por su camiseta (la de él) respira hondo en mitad de la calle, sin importarle que sus pies descalzos estén llenos de pequeñas heridas que sangran. Soul permanece en silencio, y Maka sonríe trémulamente al darse cuenta (al recordar) que eso lo hacer a menudo, lo de no decir nada por temor a cagarla, a fastidiar el posible momento bonito.

-Oye. Quería darte las gracias, por lo de anoche. Por dejarme dormir en tu casa.- al pronunciar esas palabras se arrepiente de decirlas, pues los ojos de Soul se oscurecen y su rostro muda a una mueca de seriedad y frialdad que ella no quiere ver.

-No es nada-la voz de Soul es ronca, ya no es ningún niño, piensa Maka mientras aferra el borde de la camiseta que lleva puesta. Ese que ves ahí ya no es el mismo Soul de antes, se dice a sí misma, y tú tampoco eres la misma. Su mente parece estar en contra de ella, y como es normal en Maka desde que perdió la poca razón que le quedaba, comienza a divagar y a divagar en su mundo de colores oscuros y de voces apabullantes que la dicen.

-Mamá está muerta, cielo. No va a volver- mientras ella no puede llorar, porque está más preocupada pensando en que sus ojos (los de Soul) tienen el mismo color que la sangre y entonces, claro, su mente hacer craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak , y se rompe en millones de pedazos y ya no hay Soul, ni parque, ni nada de nada, tan solo un vacío que la sumerge en un océano de dudas y de miedos, que procura esconder tras una fachada de seriedad que poco a poco la domina hasta hacerla olvidar quién es de verdad y.

-Nos vemos-Soul se despide de ella con la mano, como si ya se hubiese dado por vencido, como si la pregunta de anoche hubiese sido el último intento por recuperarla y ella, que ahora se siente demasiado pequeñita como para que alguien como él pueda verla, tan solo atina a mirar como la espalda de Soul se aleja cada vez más, rumbo a cualquier sitio que no sea estar a su lado (de Maka) y cuando cree que lo ha vuelto a perder para siempre, recupera la voz.

-¡Soul! ¿¡A qué saben los besos!?-cierra los ojos al gritar, porque verdaderamente no quiere abrirlos, no quiere ver como él se aleja de ella solo porque su voz no ha sido lo suficientemente clara como para hacerle volver, como para hacerle ver que vuelve a ser la de siempre, que ya no le va a olvidar más, que está ahí, por él, para él, dispuesta a darlo todo porque.

Unos labios se adueñan de los suyos y no son amables ni comprensivos, sino que muerden y arañan con los dientes cada recoveco de su boca. Unas manos rodean su cintura y las yemas de los dedos se clavan en los huesos de sus caderas con fuerza, apretándola contra un pecho duro y sólido, confortable, que no parece querer dejarla ir de su lado.

Cuando abre los ojos el chico sangriento le devuelve la mirada con algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella le imita, como ha hecho, hace y hará siempre, y él casi casi ríe por lo bajo, con la risa rasgando su garganta.

Sus manos afianzadas en las caderas de Maka y las manos de Maka posadas, lánguidas, en los hombros de Soul, tan cerca de su cuello que nota como el pulso de Soul se acelera cuando ella se pone de puntillas para morderle la barbilla. Eso la hace reír por lo bajo, como una tonta, y ante esto se queda estática, aún de puntillas, y se aferra a la chupa de cuero de Soul con fuerza, como si soltarse implicara caer desde millones de kilómetros, como si soltarse significara morir de manera sucia y brutal.

-Lo siento-ella procura mirar a otro lado, evitar la mirada de Soul, que parece haber dejar de enfocar las cosas irreales, etéreas, para mirarla solo a ella, todo el rato, como si pudiese leer su alma, su interior, todo lo que guarda en ese corazoncito frío y casi casi marchito.

Él niega con la cabeza y vuelve a apoderarse de sus labios, con rabia, con hambre y ella sonríe, porque es lo mejor que sabe hacer mientras se deja controlar por el niño hambriento, por el chico con los ojos color sangre.

Corresponde al beso con la misma fiereza con la que lo recibe y ya no es la chupa de cuero lo que aferra, sino que ahora sus manos se enredan en la desordenada melena de Soul que, sonriendo, la acerca más así, y más y más, hasta que casi se funden en un mismo ser que siente, piensa y recuerda lo mismo (porque prácticamente es así) y.

El _te quiero_ queda sobreentendido cuando sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar antes de que ella decida apoderarse de los labios (del alma) de Soul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end chapter two.**


End file.
